My Hero
by Vivid Aura
Summary: Shuuko dies, and Misaki feels she can't go on. Who else can help her through this time, but Mihara Oujiro? *Misaki + Oujiro* Please R+R!


~My Hero~  
  
Written by Beth-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Clamp owns Angelic Layer, not me.  
  
Summary: Shuuko dies, and Misaki feels she can't go on. Who else can help her through this time, but Mihara Oujiro?   
  
A/N: My second Angelic Layer fic! I've finally seen up to episode 23, and I went insane because of the irony! LOL. I  
thought Misaki was going to end up with Kotarou...shows what I know *sweatdrop* Anywho, even before, I loved  
Oujiro so much, he's so sweet, and everything!!! *swoons* I was happy when I learned he ends up with Misaki *^_^*  
Oh yeah, and sometimes I use Japanese words, sometime English. Whatever I feel like using at the moment. *sweatdrop*   
  
Story notes: This takes place shortly after Oujiro confesses his love for Misaki, but she's too shocked to respond, so she hasn't yet in this story.  
Anywho, on with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------  
Chapter One - Cerulean Tears  
----------------------------  
Suzuhara Misaki's aunt, Shouko slowly opened Misaki's door, and peeked in. Misaki was lying on her bed, reading.  
  
"Misaki? Can I come in?" Shouko asked.  
  
"Hai, Shouko-san," Misaki answered, marking her place in the book, and placing it down beside her. She looked at her aunt. She looked shaken,  
and seemed to have been crying.  
  
"Shouko-san? Daijoubu??" Misaki asked, concerned.  
  
Shouko's words were choked out, "M-Misaki...Your mother..." Shouko paused, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"What? What about Okaa-san? Shouko-san...?"  
  
"Misaki...Your mother is dead." Shouko whispered, bursting into tears.  
  
Misaki's eyes widened. She felt the whole world crashing down around her.  
  
"WHAT??? Okaa-san...dead?" Misaki felt tears flow down her cheeks. "How? No! T-This has to be a dream!! I just got to meet Okaa-san again  
after so long!! NO!!!" She covered her face with her hands, and let the tears fall.  
  
~~~~~~~The following week~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misaki hadn't gone to school all week, but nobody knew why. Misaki had been to upset to tell them. She was doing alot of thinking and crying.  
Her eyes were red and puffy, but she continued to cry, until she had no tears left. She remembered all the times with her mom when she was  
little, and how she had waited so long to see her mom again, only for her to be taken away, again.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Shouko answered it. Misaki could hear voices, but she stayed in her room, lying on her bed, letting her  
depression sink in.   
  
Then her door opened, to reveal Shouko, and her friend, Mihara Oujiro. She stared at him in confusion.  
  
"How are you, Misaki-chan?" he asked, keeping a serious expression.  
  
"Oujiro-san...I-I..." she trailed off.  
  
Oujiro looked at her sympathetically. "Misaki-chan...I'm so sorry,"  
  
Misaki looked down, fighting off more tears.  
  
"Arigatou, Oujiro-san," she said, trying to smile. She couldn't.  
  
"Let me take you somewhere. Or do something for you, to cheer you up," he offered.  
  
"That would be good for you, Misaki. I'm trying to get over this too, but what we both need is something to get our minds off it. We really  
need to move on." Shouko said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Please let me do something for you, Misaki-chan." Oujiro said.  
  
'Not even Oujiro-san can cheer me up. I'm too depressed...But I suppose I could do something with him.' Misaki thought.  
  
"Alright, Oujiro-san. Thank you very much." she answered.  
  
Oujiro smiled. "I'll take you out for Ice cream, okay?"   
  
Misaki forced a smile. "Thank you, Oujiro-san."  
  
***  
  
"What flavour would you like, Misaki-chan?" Oujiro asked her, pulling some yen from his wallet.  
  
"Strawberry Ripple, please," she answered.  
  
Oujiro ordered her Ice Cream, and some for himself, and they sat down at a table.  
  
"How would you like to go play Angelic Layer after this, Misaki-chan?" Oujiro asked.  
  
Misaki's heart rose at the mention of her favourite sport. She hadn't played Angelic Layer in over a week. She'd forgotten about it.  
'But, should I move on? Okaa-san's death was very painful, but I suppose I shouldn't dwell on it...I have to get over it somehow...but I'll  
never forget.' Misaki thought.  
  
"I'd like that! But...I left Hikaru at home,"  
  
"That's fine. We can go back and get her," he answered.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
***  
  
Misaki sat in front of the layer, holding Hikaru. 'I'm sorry I haven't played for a while, Hikaru. You must have been bored!'  
Misaki put on her headgear, then Oujiro smiled at her.   
  
"Ready, Misaki-chan?"  
  
"Hai!" Misaki said, suddenly forgetting her sadness and ready to drown it in her passion - Angelic Layer.  
  
Oujiro threw his angel, Wizard, into the layer first. Misaki held Hikaru up, ready to throw her in.  
  
"The wings of an Angel! Please guide me and Hikaru!" she tossed Hikaru through the magical layer wall. She landed gracefully. Oujiro nodded at  
Misaki, rather than calling, "Angelic Fight!" as in a normal battle. Misaki returned the nod, and Hikaru ran at Wizard.  
  
She threw a punch, but Wizard dodged it, and grabbed her wrist. He threw her to the ground. Hikaru quickly got back up, and jumped out of  
the way of his kick. She tripped Wizard from the back, and used "Rolling Thunder" on him. He fell to the ground, but stood back up before Hikaru got  
close to him.   
  
"Go, Hikaru!" Misaki called.  
  
Hikaru ran at him again, then jumped above him, and tried to knock him down. Wizard used "Magic Guard" and Hikaru was thrown back.  
  
"Naa! Magic Guard again!" Misaki muttered, remembering when she had to battle Oujiro before, and she couldn't beat him because he kept using  
"Magic Guard".  
  
Oujiro looked at her. "Gomen, Misaki-chan. Maybe Magic Guard is a little unfair. I won't use it anymore."  
'I should let her win so she's happy again...But it's not like she couldn't beat me anyway!' Oujiro thought.  
  
"It's okay, Oujiro-san," Misaki answered.  
  
Misaki made Hikaru use one of the attacks Kizaki Tamayo had used many times of Kobayashi Kotarou. She almost giggled at the thought.  
Tamayo was always beating up on Kotarou, but he managed to stay alive, amazingly.   
  
Wizard picked himself up, and ran at Hikaru. He kicked her in the stomach, and she went flying backwards. Misaki's eyes widened, and she quickly  
got Hikaru up, who attacked Wizard's legs. He dodged the attack, and purposely let Hikaru get up before attacking. Hikaru jumped above him  
again, ready to kick him over. Wizard tried to dodge, but didn't make it, and was knocked over. Hikaru kicked him in the stomach, and he flew out  
of the layer.  
  
Oujiro smiled, and took his headgear off. "Great game, Misaki-chan. You're amazing, as always."  
  
Misaki smiled brightly at him, "Arigatou Gozaimasu! That was so much fun!"  
  
Oujiro felt happiness rise in him. She didn't look depressed anymore, at all! Maybe he'd done it...Maybe he'd gotten rid of her depression!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: End of Chapter one! So how'd you like it? Please Read and Review, and no flames onegai! Arigatou for reading!  
  
Beth-chan AKA Venus Rose 


End file.
